


A Spoonful of Honey

by Gothickprincess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Gentleman Vindice character, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Seriously this boi is too nice, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: Ace wasn't anything special.Aside from being a member of the Vindice, also having an immortal curse that makes him live forever until their eternal flames run out.  But nothing special.That's a lie, but he wants to live in it thank you very much.But the most baffling thing that confuses everyone, even our lovable hitman, is the fact that he has a family tucked away in Namimori.Yes, for one day back when Tsuna was no more than a  child, he found Ace, and with the combined power of his cuteness and his mom's cooking, Ace was soon made a part of the family."Dame-Tsuna! Why the hell is there a Vindice officer in your house!?" Reborn yelled in alarm. A second later, he felt a gentle tap on his head.Did someone smack him?" No swearing in this house." Ace hissed, glaring down the Sun Arcobelano."... I'm going to kill that idiot-Iemitsu."------------
Relationships: Sawada Nana & Original Character(s), Sawada Nana/ Divorce his ass, Sawada Nana/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 904





	1. What A Meeting it Was

A little boy is standing alone in the middle of a neighborhood, the sun is about to set, and all you could hear was his sniffling and choked sobs.

_‘Where’s Mama? Mama told Tsu-kun not to let go of her hand, and now Tsu-kun lost Mama.’_ Sawada Tsunayoshi thought, wiping his wet eyes with his sleeves.

Tsuna and Nana had gone to the market earlier today since there was a considerable sale his Mom had to get. During the chaos, Tsuna had lost his grip on his mom's hand; he ended up being pulled away from her. Lost in the sea of people, it took Tsuna a second to realize that Tsuna wasn’t in the shopping district anymore. Scared but determined, he took a sharp turn to the left, knowing that the shopping district can’t be far.

If only he had turned right, then their paths would have never met.

For a moment, he thought of trying to find his father, but he remembers that his father had already left last week along with his grandpa.

There was a sharp static that made his stomach turn.

“Mama! Tsu-kun doesn’t want to play anymore!” Tsuna yelled into the quiet streets. None of them looked familiar to the little Sky, which scared Tsuna more. “Come out, Mama!”

_‘Tsu-kun needs help. Mama always told Tsu-kun to ask grown-ups for help._ ’ Tsuna thought, walking down the neighborhood for any adults to help him home. 

The sound of the chain's rattling perked his young ears.

Tsuna turned and watched from a distance a group of strange-looking adults walk to the back alley. He stopped to think if he should ask them for help. After all, Mama always said never to go to the back alleys since they’re scary and dark.

_‘But I want to find Mama.’_ Tsuna took a deep breath, his eyes determined and followed the strange men. 

Nana should have told him to stay away from sketchy men, but alas, that was for next week to come. For now, we can only watch as two souls meet for once.

  
  


“-Please! I didn’t know! I beg you please!” the man pled to try to push himself further into the brick wall. It was no use; once our sight is set, it’s our job to lay down the hammer.

**“Silence.”**

A member of Vindice glance to his right, watch his boss, Bermuda speak. His voice is always heavy with authority and sends even the toughest men to their knees.

“ **You have been found guilty with multiple eyewitnesses and testimonies; we shall now give judgment to you,”** Bermuda said, lifting his left hand. 

A chain shot out at break necking speed digging into the man’s shoulder. 

The man lets out a terrifying scream as he hears he should crack under the chain. He withers as white-hot pain travels up his whole body. Tears were pooling down his pitiful face.

**“As punishment, we are hereby escorting you to Vindice Headquarters. Resistance is futile.”** Bermuda said, warping a portal back to our headquarters.

They all began walking into the portal save for me, Jaeger and Bermuda. I look back at the mess, already knowing what I’ll need to do since I'm head of the clean-up crew. 

“Ace?”

I turn to look at Jaeger, whose eyes are looking past me down below me. I blink, wondering what got his attention when I feel a small tug on my coat.

“U-um.” A meek child voice said. 

Finally, I turn, my eyes already wide in shock. 

“Mister, can you help Tsu-kun? Mama got lost, I think she’s at home, but Tsu-kun is lost. Can you help Tsu-kun?” Big watery amber eyes peer up to me, my mind whirling.

First, did this child see what just happened? Judging from his lack of fear, I suppose not. Second, hasn’t anyone ever told him not to speak to strangers in unpopulated places? Ace knows he’s a bit out of the loop with humanity seeing as he doesn’t spend a lot of time with them save for arresting them, but still, this should be common knowledge. Lastly, why is the child asking him? Most people, children, and adults alike tend to wet their pants and would instead choose death than to approach them. Granted, Ace is okay with that and isn’t much of a social butterfly even before joining Vindice.

Ace looks down at this child. He didn’t flinch away watching Ace with big innocent eyes. It's been ages since He last saw them.

But in the end, Ace turned back to Bermuda; it’s his choice whether or not to let me help the child home. Jaeger also set to see his bosses' decision on this. Bermuda looks back at me unfazed nor unmoved, but I see his head give the slightest of nods.

That was all the permission He needed.

I nod, focusing back to the child on hand.

“Where,” A raspy gentle voice carried in the quiet back alley. “Was the last place you saw your mother?”

The young child blinked up to the stranger, his voice sounded funny. Like when Tsu-kun is sick with a sore throat. “Mama got lost at the food store.”

Ace nods reaching out his bandaged hands out to the child. He stops short, giving the child a choice of whether or not to accept him. Honestly, it’s been ages since Ace had even touched another regular human, much less a child as small as this one.

Tsuna doesn’t waste a moment and grabs the stranger's hand. It’s cold like snow but also surprisingly gentle.

“Come, I’ll walk you back to the shopping district, child.” Ace said, getting a firmer hold on Tsuna’s hand.

Ace turns to peek behind him and watches both Bermuda and Jaeger pass by the portal. No matter, Ace will ask Bermuda to open another portal after he drops off this child.

“Tsu-kun's name isn’t child, mister.” Tsuna scolded the stranger; his eyes were no longer watery.

Ace chuckles leading the child towards the shopping market. It’s sometimes a blessing to be alive for a long time. Time gives you a chance to memorize the streets and learn about their culture and trends. Though some roads make it visible where certain places are, and usually, there are more apartments near the business district. But since this is one of the few places he had occasionally passed by, he already knows where to go. Even if he never goes, it’s good to know which paths not to take, just in case.

Though to be on the safe side, Ace should drop him near the shopping district since it’ll turn heads seeing a small child holding hands with a mummified dark coat wearing person.

“Ah! Mister!”

Ace blinks down to the child who pulls him into a neighborhood. It seems they made it to the child’s district. Good, now he can turn back and finish his assignment.

Ace watches Tsuna walk up a small house that is brimming with warmth. Ace stood on the front gate, unsure of getting closer to the home in fear that the child’s mother might scream her head off at seeing him.

Tsuna finally makes it to the front door knocking a few times; he’s still too short of reaching the doorbell it seems. “ Mama! Tsu-kun home now!”

A few seconds pass before the door swings open, a young mother with same colored eyes and hair like her child appear from within, her eyes red from crying.

“Tsuna!” She cries, snatching her child off the floor, cradling him to her chest, her voice filled with relief. “ Oh, thank god! Mama was so scared! Don’t do that to Mama Tsu-kun!”

Tsuna feeling overwhelmed too began to cry, the daily stress all pouring out at once as he holds onto his mother.

They both cry into each other, and in the distance, Ace slowly turns away to leave the two mother-son duos to their privacy.

“W-Wait!”

Ace stops seeing Tsuna holding out his hand towards Ace. His brain stops working. What does he do in this situation? Does he run? Does he approach? It's been too long since someone ever tried to contact him.

In his hesitation, Tsuna had run back to the stranger; he then grabbed his arm, tugging him towards his house. 

“Don’t go! Tsu-kun wants to give you a thank you.” Tsuna said while pulling the uncomfortable man towards the front steps.

_‘Oh no.’_ Ace thought, internally panicking as he met the little boy’s mother's gaze. ‘ _Bermuda, I need to warp_ **_now_ ** _. I don’t know how to deal.’_

Nana, on the other hand, looked up to the stranger who brought her child back. At first, she was ready to pull Tsuna away from the man, his presence sending red flags in her mind. Yet as she stands there looking at him, she rethinks her judgment.

The man wore a black coat with a top hat as well, making him look like he came from a Victorian-era gathering. He was also covered in head to toe in bandages, yet he had a full set of hair falling in gentle waves down his shoulder. A lovely white like the snow and was straight and thin, but the bandages still grabbed at her attention. It worried her, could he be a victim of a horrible accident? It plucks a string from her motherly heart.

Then she saw his eyes.

‘ How beautiful.’ Nana breathlessly thought. Strangers' eyes memorized me.

Unlike most of his body, his upper face is devoid of any bandages. Leaving smooth pale skin. His eyelashes were long. Curling to the side, framing his eyes quite nicely while his narrow eyes were soft, he was staring at her as though afraid. And the eye color themselves, by the gods they were the most delightful blue she had ever seen, they glittered with life and held the same pull as the Sky above.

“-Miss?”

Nana blinked, finally coming back to the present, immediately a blush covers her cheeks feeling embarrassed of zoning out like that.

“Oh my, I must be more tired than I thought. Please forgive me…” Nana trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself.

“Ace, Cross Ace ma’am. But please call me Ace.” Ace said, tipping his top hat to the lady in front of him.

Nana felt her blush darken, never has she been treated so kindly. Very different from Iemitsu devoted rants.

“I-I’m Sawada Nana; this is my son Tsunayoshi. Tsu-kun, thank the nice man from taking you home.” Nana said, patting her son’s head.

“ Thank you, Ace-san, for helping Tsu-kun find Mama!” Tsuna said, smiling up to the awkward man.

Ace shuffled but nodded, taking his thanks. He turned to walk away, already feeling like he overstayed his welcome.

“Ah, Ace-” Nana spoke, grabbing his attention. “ Please come in for some tea. Think of it as a thank you for finding my son.”

“A-ah, I really must go. I wish not to overstep-”

“Nonsense! Please, just one tea. I insist.” Nana said, smiling up to him.

“...If you so wish.” Ace mumble walking back to the two. 

Both Nana and Tsuna smiled, delighted for his acceptance.

“Please come in!”

\---

“....”

**“...”**

The office was tranquil for once; it’s always quiet but never to this level.

Bermuda, for once, wore a look of amusement on his face though it was hard to tell they had long since learned where to look.

Jaeger stood to the side, trying and failing to stay professional, but how could he in this situation.

And poor Ace was looking to the side, trying not to meet his Bosses gaze.

**“...I guess by that cookie container, that all went well?”** Bermuda asked, his voice booming in the quiet office.

“Y-Yes.” Ace said in defeat, his shoulder slump knowing how they’ll be pressing for more information one way or another. “ Once I dropped off the child, his mother asked me to stay for tea. I couldn’t refuse a lady’s request, so I accepted. We had a nice conversation as her child showed me his toys. At the end of my visit, she gave me these cookies to take home. I had tried to decline since we don’t need to eat, but I couldn’t. She asked if I could return the container at a later date.”

The room was once again silent. That was until a slow husky chuckle broke through. Then another until most of them were laughing.

They all knew just how awkward Ace could be around ordinary civilians, he is a part of their organization and has the strength to back it up, but they all know him to be a rather shy person and gentle by heart.

“Only you, Ace,” Alejandro said, patting Ace’s shoulder in comfort. Ace pouted, not liking being the butt-end of their joke.

“You know I can never refuse a lady’s request.” Ace whine his face is feeling flush from the utter embarrassment.

**“No matter, you can drop them off later,”** Bermuda said, turning back to his paperwork. Oh, the life of a leader is always filled with piles of paper. Maybe he could push this off to Jaagar or Ace again. **“** **If that’s all, you’re all free to go. Return to what you were doing.”**

The room slowly emptied until it was just Jaagar and Ace standing next to Bermuda’s desk.

“... Is. Is it truly ok for me to return these?” Ace softly asked, looking to the side, afraid to hold Bermuda’s molten gaze.

Bermuda snorted. **“ As long as she doesn’t break the law and you continue your duties, I see no reason for you** **_not_ ** **to.”**

Ace nodded and quietly left the office, heading back to his quarters to drop off Nana’s food.

Such a shame he can’t taste them, they look quite delightful.

\---

A whole week pass by with no news about the strange man from before.

Nana sighed, a giant smile on her face as she again cleaned the floor after Tsuna had dropped his cup of orange juice for the third time.

‘I wonder if Tsuna is growing faster than he should. It would explain why he keeps bumping into things and slowly turning more into a clutz.’ Nana instantly thought to herself, putting away the mop while leaning on the wall watching Tsuna play with his toy robot outside again.

‘at least he’s happy.’ Nana thought fondly, a smile blooming on her tired face.

Tsuna continued to run around, holding his toy robot high in the air as though it could indeed fly. Then suddenly, he stopped and turned to the side door with a smile on his chubby cheeks.

“Ace-nii is here!”

Nana blinked as she heard the doorbell ring. She pushes off the wall and quickly dusts off her shirt for any invisible dirt. “ One moment!”

Nana opened the door and blinked up to Ace, who wore the same clothes from last time. The clothes looked clean, so she knows he isn’t wandering the street, but she wonders why he wears it all the same.

“Ace-san, my, you came back,” Nana said, smiling up to the man. Her smile widened when she saw him squirm, looking away from Nana, a look of uneasy on his pretty face.

“Y-yes ma’am,” Ace thrust out the cookie container his face slightly red as he finally met her gaze. “ They were quite delightful; it was a shame that they ended so fast. It truly shows just how much care you put into these.”

Nana's face felt warm, watching Ace stroke her ego. “ Thank you, Ace-san, how sweet! Please come in for some tea!” she opened the door wider, urging the man inside.

Ace eyes widen, putting a hand in front of his body, trying to discourage Nana. “Th-That’s not necessary, Ma’am! I really must go-”

“Not even for a minute?” Nana digitally asked. Her eyes filled with sadness and bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

“...just for a minute is quite alright.” Ace muttered head hung in defeat.

“Wonderful! Tsu-kun! Come here; Ace is staying for a bit!” Nana chirp gentle hands grabbing Ace coat, then pulling him inside. Ace sputtered out a protest as he followed inside, drawn by the little's sky mother.

“Ace-nii!”

He never did leave the family, no matter how hard he tried.


	2. Take A Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys. I Honestly did not expect this much love for this story idea. Either way, thank you, and without further ado, let's continue on the story!
> 
> As always, leave a kudo and Comment to show your support! I love seeing your comments!

Ace will bravely say that his daily routine has crashed and burned the minute he met little Tsunayoshi. 

The guys back at headquarters are still relentless with their teasing and harmless gossip. But I see as this is the only thing out of routine. The rest of the members have lunged at Ace's life with a vice grip. 

No matter how much I hear it, my face always turns a startling red whenever they mention marriage.

“Ace! Welcome home, would you help set the table?” Nana pleasantly asked, shuffling around the kitchen as she finished up the food. Tsuna jumped out of his chair and screamed ‘ Ace!’ on his way over to the bashful Vindice member.

“Ace is back!” Tsuna squeals hugging Ace leg tightly, then pulling back to gesture to be picked up.

Ace sighed, shrugging off his coat and top hat to help Nana. Once he had put his two items aside, he scooped little Tsuna into his arm, smiling when he heard Tsuna laugh.

“ Of course, Nana-san, please excuse the intrusion.” Ace calmly said as he walked into the kitchen to set Tsuna back to his chair and then help Nana with the table.

Ace had been in the Sawada family for more than three months now. Any time he tries to leave for good, Tsuna gets  _ ‘lost,’ _ or Nana gives his snacks to take home for later and to return it for ‘ _ next time.’ _

Ace was so weak to a lady’s request he really can’t fight against her.

Any of his visits were always a few weeks apart until it slowly turned into coming over every weekend. 

Nana had such a bright smile when he began to hang his coat and a top hat whenever he visited.

“How was work, Ace?” Nana asked, looking up to his bright blue eyes.

Ace nervously looked away as he quietly answered her question. “ Quite alright, Ma’am, this week's clean up wasn’t too harsh. Unlike before, the paint slid right off.” Ace said, sitting down once he put away the food.

“ Ara, How fortunate! Life as a foreign cleaner must be exhausting.” Nana exclaimed as she sat down as well once she had given them all their portions. 

“Ace! Ace!” Tsuna screamed out, grabbing his attention. “ Your eating mask!”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Ace mumbled, and he grabbed the cloth to wrap around his lower mouth so he could pull down his bandages. “Thank you Tsuna, that was very kind of you.” And with a pat on Tsuna's head, Ace began to eat.

When he first got invited to eat dinner, he was honestly against it. To eat, he had to pull down his bandages, and while he knew it was rude to refuse, he still was smart to know how bad it would be if she ever saw his lower face.

‘ But like everything currently going on in his life, that, of course, didn’t happen.’

It was the third visit since he last visited the Sawada household. There he was currently being cornered by the women of the family.

\---

  
  


_ “Sawada-san, I really must insist. The thought is lovely, but I have to refuse your invitation.” Ace mumbled to the side, obviously avoiding Nana puppy dog eyes and wobbling pouty lips. _

_ Tsuna had been a smart cookie and had turned back around to play outside more when he spotted his mother trying to persuade Ace to stay for longer. _

_ “Ace, you have become a valued friend to me, and after playing with Tsuna for so many times, I want you to stay for dinner today,” Nana argued back, not backing down on this. _

_ Ace slumped further into the corner of the wall and tried to warp away from here. But alas, he knows the consequences for doing that outside of work. _

_ “Sawada-san-” _

_ “- _ **_Nana_ ** _ , Ace, I told you that you could call me by my first name.” _

_ “ _ **_Nana-san,_ ** _ please I know it's rude but I must insist.-” _

_ Ace froze when he suddenly had Nana finger lightly dip into his bandage front. _

_ “Ace, I won’t judge you for your appearance.” Nana kindly spoke no hint of judgment in her tone other than concern and acceptance. _

_ But Ace was already in a cusp of having a panic attack and had reeled back to get away from Nana’s hand. His heart filled with fear. _

_ While he unexpectedly pulled away, Nana had accidentally gripped the bandage from the sudden movement pulling them down to reveal what he had hidden. _

_ Nana's eyes widened, shocked, and surprised written across her face while Ace just stood there, not even looking at her. _

_ ‘ His...his…’ Nana was utterly speechless, seeing his face. _

_ His face looked sickly pale with gray spots here and there like a rotting corpse would have. By the gods, it looked like someone had rippled his left cheek away as she could see inside to his molars. Some other parts of his nose looked dry and wrinkled with age. His lips were an odd color as though he had been punched in the mouth, and it never fully recovered. Honestly, he looked like a living corpse or those zombies from Tsuna’s game. _

_ “....Please.please don’t look.” Ace weakly asked bringing up his hand to try to cover what she had just unraveled, _

_ It was then that she snapped out of whatever trance she was in as she finally noticed just how stiff Ace was. His posture was rigid, and shoulders hunched inwards as though to hide. His voice, though loud and soft, was quivering when he had spoken.  _

_ ‘ Oh.’ _

_ Ace violently flinched backward when Nana landed a hand on his shoulder, startled by her action. She wasn’t a threat; he knew if he wanted this woman dead, she would have been in a moment's notice. But he also knew his mother up in heaven would have disapproved of such actions, so he refrained from doing just that. _

_ Nana took her hand back concern written on her face as she looked around for anything to cover his lower face. While searching, she spotted a bandana she uses for whenever she went gardening.  _

_ Thinking quickly, she turned to grab it and then hold it out towards Ace, a smile back on her pretty face. _

_ “Here, Ace, use this for eating tonight.” Nana gently requested, knowing just how tightly wired Ace was. _

_ Ace looked down at the black bandana then back towards Nana's understanding gaze. _

_ “Aren’t you horrified by my face?” Ace asked, voice filled with confusion.  _

_ Nana just shook her head with her smile still on her face. “ No, I’m not. I had thought you were a burnt victim.” _

_ “....” Ace slowly reached for the cloth, feeling relief flood his entire system. They hadn’t run away after all. “ Thank you, Nana-san.” _

_ “Please, Ace.” Nana fondly said. “ Call me, Nana.” _

_ “ then, Nana, thank you for not judging me.” _

_ \---- _

_ “Vroom _ ! Watch out. They are going to crash!  _ Shrck _ !” Tsuna screamed as he played with his toy robots, Gundams, as Tsuna called them.

Ace chuckled, sitting on the floor, holding up the enemy toy in his hand playing along with Tsuna's latest scene.

“Boys! You have five minutes to finish up playing before it’s time for bed!” Nana hollered from the laundry room. 

Tsuna loudly complained while childishly stomping his feet. Ace smiled, patting Tsuna's head in reassurance.

“We can always continue next week, Tsuna.” Ace calmly said while getting up to his full height to help clean up the living room.

“ Why can’t we continue tomorrow!” Tsuna whined, pouting up to the man. 

Before Ace could speak, Nana had come back giggling behind her hand. “ Because Tsu-kun, you start school tomorrow.”

Tsuna perked up immediately while Ace gave Nana a confused look. “ Tsuna has school already?”

Nana smiled, helping put back Tsuna toys back to his bin. “ Of course! Tsuna is already six!”

“Yeah! I’m excited to make new friends! Mama said that I'd make new friends in no time!” Tsuna cheered, jumping up and down in excitement for new playmates.

“Oh, if only you could come!” Nana dramatically said, looking up to Ace with her puppy dog eyes.

Ace nervously looked away but ended up locking eyes with Tsuna, who also had puppy dog eyes.

“You’ll come, right?” Tsuna dejectedly asked.

Ace looked at his face then loudly sigh, shaking his head in approval. That seems to cheer them up as the Sawada’s cheer for joy.

“I’ll ask once I head back, but knowing my boss, he’ll most likely say yes. Good grief, you people honestly.” Ace exasperated said while pushing back his hair.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Tsuna chanted over and over while hugging Ace’s knee.

Ace rolled his eyes but didn’t move Tsuna. He did get startled when Nana gave him a tight hug laughing at his reaction.

“Thank you, Ace! I’ll make sure to make the best breakfast for tomorrow!” Nana said as she finally let go to finish up cleaning.

The rest of the stay was rather pleasant if Ace were to say.

\----

“...And you’re still not married?”

Ace glared at Alejandro, who threw his head back when Ace threw a knife at his face.

“Aw! Come on, take a joke, Ace!” Alejandro said, watching Ace roll his eye at his friend's antic.

A second later, a few other Vindice came inside the room to drop off their reports looking at Ace, who was glaring holes at Alejandro.

“Are we roasting Ace again? Man, why can’t you wait until we get here, Alejandro?” Carlson said, wanting in on the latest gossip. He yelped when his companion Chihana smacked him upside the head.

“Mind your business moron,” She darkly said, then turn and greeted Ace. “ How have you been, Ace? Everything well with the family?”

Ace groan running a hand through his hair. “ They’re not my family. I just became friends with them, that's all.” 

“Uh-huh, and who’ got invited to their kid's first day of school tomorrow?” Alejandro asked, dodged Ace jab at his ribs.

“Oh, what’s this?!” Carlson childishly asked his interest perked up. “ Is someone stepping up to the plate? Are you getting married? Ace, I’m hurt! Where's the invite!” 

Carlson only had a second to prepare before he was flat on his ass, having been thrown across the room by Ace.

“Knock it off!” Ace yelled, his face flushed up to his ears, feeling embarrassed by all their teasing.

“Enough you guys,” Jaagar said, walking inside the room, seeing Carlson pick himself off the floor, groaning about his guts spilling out again. “ Leave Ace be from your wild thoughts.”

The other three mumbled their apology and then walked out of the room, leaving just Ace and Jaagar alone in the place.

Jaagarlet out a sigh, shaking his head in disapproval. “ Honestly, Ace, you make it too easy to rile you up.”

“ I know.” Ace sulked, sitting back on his desk. “ But what can I do? This is the newest excitement that we have had in over decades.”

Ace let out a snort as fond memory resurfacing. “ Remember when we had the whole Vindice split in half over whether or not we could land on the moon? Man, Chihana and Bermuda still argue whenever it’s brought up.”

Jaagar lets out a snicker. Before straightening up to deliver his message.

“In other news, Bermuda had approved your request for tomorrow and expected picture brought back.” Jaagar jokingly said as he has over the sheet of paper.

Ace groan in despair. He really shouldn’t have shown him any pictures of Tsuna.

“ Why does he ask that? For god's sake, it's like he’s the father and not me!” Ace yelled.

The room went deadly still. Ace face was blank as he slowly processed what he just said. Suddenly his whole face turned red as he stammered over his words.

Jaagar had already turned around and was heading towards their lead gossiper Alejandro when Ace started chasing after him.

“ DO NOT TELL HIM JAAGAR!” Ace shrieked in the dark hallways of Vindice. He picked up his speed when Jaagar began to crackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana is the seducer as you can obviously see. Also Ace is never going to hear the end of this by the rest. He is very shy and also very gentle as a man.


End file.
